Mission Impossible
by DayFades16
Summary: This young lady had become cold and fearless just as she thought she was supposed to. Being a spy, that was only to be expected, no? Years on her own had landed her here. Losing her parents young and finding out she had family was all a lot to take in. However, meeting BTS changes this all and so her broken soul is mended by these seven Kpop idols. Join us on her journey, please?


As a young child, I often contemplated what I had going for me or where I was headed as I grew. Without any parents to help guide me there wasn't much else for me to do. I lived with my grandmother for a while but old age took her away from me as well. It was my father's wish that I'd be a part of the police force. So that's where I was sent away to. I did my best each day to excel and fight hard, yearning to bring pride to my family's name. This had all happened from the age of ten years old to my now mid adolescent years. When I turned sixteen, the camp had shipped me off to Seoul Korea to be watched over by an uncle I'd never even known I had.

When I reached this new home of mine however, I realized exactly why my parents kept me in the dark and far away. Our family business was one higher than the government. We did work for the dirty politicians, the governments all around, and even a bit for ourselves. Having no one else to go to and not a single place to hide, I stayed and worked alongside my uncle. We went by many names and ridiculous as it sounded, a spy was the common one. It ended up just kind of sticking. Mom and dad died in an honest way on a mission, and so I would too if it ever came down to it.

Being a "spy" meant a lot of pros and cons. We gained many handy skills and defense tactics. Sadly, we lost many rights as a person. Women would lose their right to have a child to save for convenience on missions involving more seductive tactics. We were never allowed to find love in an assignment. This rule was toughest. When given someone to seduce and love for years we could never truly care. The rule was to illuminate, no matter who or what. Feelings were often shunned upon but not forbidden. With this life of adventure and endless sightseeing came such endless pain and loneliness.

For the past two years, I had been working hard. I did lose my human rights as soon as I'd arrived and so now was just cold and empty. I lived alone in an apartment somewhat isolated. Friends were something I lacked very much off and my relationship with my uncle and cousin weren't all that great either. Even so, I was content in this life. At least to a decent extent.

I went about this day as I did any other. Woke up at 6:00 am and got to the gym being run by our organization. It was currently 8:00 and I had been sparring with my cousin all morning. She came close to beating me but could never win.

"You know how strong you are and that's great, but you could use some friends and free time cousin."

"No."

"Being this lonely is unhealthy." My cousin was complaining to me as she got up. This was also normal. The daily lecture on my way of life.

"I've said this plenty of times Kim, I'm fine the way my days go by now. There's no point in relationships of any sort with our occupation." I muttered breathing heavily. I chugged my water down and took a seat.

"That's not true though! Dad says so all the time!"

"I'm too busy not caring to hear his words."

"Why are you so cold Rene?" She now frowned at me. I sighed heavily looking at her now pouting face. She was right and I knew that. I can't recall when I got so mean or even why. Piece of me did want all of the things me cousin pushed me to go for. But something unbeknownst to me enabled me from doing so. There were endless nights I stayed up asking myself why just as Kim did I'm sure.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to do the whole friendship and social thing. You know that Kim. And the constant nagging doesn't make me feel any better about this."

"I'm sorry too. But Let me help you get there. Please. I always heard about you from aunt and uncle. You used to be so warm and outgoing. We need that girl back for the sake of your own health and sanity." She did care a lot. Pushing her away as long as I did was wrong. God did it kill me. Again, it was such a burden of a habit which I longed to have broken.

Before I could respond to her my uncle walked up to us in a finely pressed suit. I couldn't help the scoff which left my lips. His hair was cleanly gelled back and not a single wrinkle could be found in his clothes. He looked as young as his numbers could tell only being in his mid thirties. He was a kind man when around the right people, but when it came down to his business, he became a whole new person. This was one of those moments. I got the most ticked off when he got this way. Bossy and arrogant radiated off of him as he approached with his hands in his pocket. Kim stood quickly and respectfully bowed at her father. I simply looked up at him, a smirk coming to play on my lips.

"Bit too spiffy for the gym uncle."

"This should tell you that I need to see you in my office for a mission. I called and you never picked up."

"My bad. I was sparring with Kim here." I answered as I also rose to my feet and bowed. He did no more than heave a sigh in response and so we girls straightened our postures.

"The car with me now please." His back was suddenly the only thing we saw ahead of us. Quickly gathering our things together, we followed him out to the shiny black car in front of the gym. We got comfortable before the vehicle began to move forward. The second the tires began to turn, his lips started moving.

"We will have Kim as well as you pose as a duo in the music industry."

"WHAT?!"

"With a debut in the morning, you guys will gain more popularity by getting close the boy group BTS and we will move from there."

"Who are we trying to force out of hiding?" Kim asked. To clarify, I screamed what. I did sing occasionally but had crazy stage fright. That could be why my uncle had us doing this mission in particular. I was just starting to like him too.

"A rival organization working dirtier scandals than us. We're trying to knock them out more so for the fact that they are the biggest adolescent traffickers globally. The government has asked us to put a stop to the act as well as to retrieve all whom have been sold at any costs."

"How will our aliases help with the mission?" I asked with gritted teeth. I could already tell just what this mission would involve. My uncle was going to have me in girlish outfits. Seeing as this was for a job, I couldn't argue no matter how much I wanted to.

"You're both adolescents. The boys will help you gain attention making it harder for you guys to be ignored as targets. To add to that, they know who your families are. Portraying you as young and clueless to the family's situation and business would only help draw them out."

"And if Rene blows this cover?" Kim asked. I turned my head to face outside the window. I couldn't argue as it was only a very reasonable question. Very rarely did I mess up. When my family was mentioned or insulted, I got offended and lashed out. It didn't blow cover anymore than once but nonetheless when it happens it happens. You could never be too prepared in this line of work. That should just apply to life in general but it's most meaningful in this situation.

"They're a prideful company. They'd still chase you for so easily beating any members." With these words he smirked a sinister grin. Even I got chills at the sight. With that last sentence came the end to different foreseeable scenarios.

"Ok uncle. Living and such? Alias information?"

"Right. You'll be living together in an apartment complex which belongs to BigHit Entertainment. You're two orphan siblings whom were found playing on the streets. We already have someone whom will help you with the rest. Humble, optimistic and such traits will follow for your characters. You'll do well to play the role, which I already know. We're now on our way to meet the person who will be watching you and the boys and so I leave you to him from there. You have your contacts to stay connected with us. Please don't keep him waiting as you quickly clean up. There may be occasions where you will have to patrol and be a guard for the boys. We fear that in some way they are being targeted by a different threat but until we have solid info and leads the best I can say is to stay on your toes."

"We're here boss." Our driver yelled after rolling the only window between us down. The window rolled back up and the door was opened. Out front stood a kind man much older than us wearing a warm smile. Kim was eager to get out as she hated being in the car for too long. She had quite the large amounts of energy. I quickly followed after her and so we both stood on the sidewalk stretching. The car wasted no time in leaving us to this man and speeding off down the streets.

"Hello ladies. We are aware of your situation and so I was told to give you these folders. The PD of the building will meet with you at 5:30 this evening to discuss things. That should be enough time for you to freshen up."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Kim and I spoke at the same time. We bowed our heads respectfully and let him lead us to our apartment. Reaching our room we saw that the room was nicely put together. Drawers held clothes already picked out for us, mine being all those on the right side. It was just as I had suspected. There were millions of skirts, skinny jeans, some tightly fit articles of clothing, though none revealing. Kim's wardrobe was no different from mine though. Our shoes were so many of my more preferable and favored brands. I was pleased with them very greatly to be honest.

"We got this cousin! I know we do."

"Yeah yeah. Lets looks at our portfolios." I moved to the couch and pulled mine open. She followed and sat next to me. We both instinctively pulled our thumb to our lips and lightly nibbled on the nail. To the same hand. A weird trait we had picked up from being around each other for a good couple years.

 **Analee Akira**

 **Japanese/ Korean mix**

 **Vocalist/ choreographer**

 **Lost parents in a car accident at age 15**

 **Personality** _ **MUST**_ **be positive.**

"Analee is the new me. What about you Kim?"

"My information is obviously all the same however my name is Ayano Akira and I'm a vocalist/ composer. And I play the instruments."

"Got it. You wanna shower first?"

"Sure! I won't take too long."

As my cousin showered I looked into the group of boys with whom we would be working. It would certainly be interesting. 7 boys to keep this deep of a secret from and play many different roles when around was a simple task for us. After all, we had spent our entire lives working to acquire, strengthen, and tone these skills. These wouldn't even have been the toughest ones as they were the first things we learned arriving at the institution for trainees. These are actually beginner skills. With a spy came many responsibilities. There were many nights where we heard a trainee crying themselves to sleep just down the hall or even in the room right across from ours. With this line of work came many duties. We had to be flexible and fast. We could never stop moving.

That's not something my cousin would prove to be very accurate though. She managed to take an entire hour showering. Just showering. The minute the door bust open to the bathroom I checked my watch.

"Hey! I don't need to be timed. We can relax some right now _sis_." She let that word roll off of her tongue and lord did it drip with love and joy. I couldn't help the small smile that came to form across my lips. It may have made me just a little happy to hear. Though I would not yet admit this to her. So, I merely rolled my eyes and got my own shower out of the way. Today shouldn't be too hard or stressful. Therefore, not much mental preparation was needed for the day. With such being said, my shower was done within 30 minutes and then I was ready.

 **Well, this was my first chapter. I promise the next one will have more action and the boys will come in. I'm a woman of my word. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
